Of all the garments in standard western dress, trousers are the most difficult to put on. There are many reasons why this is so. For example, the longest bones of the body (femur, etc.) must be directed into and through long tubular sheaths from one end of such sheaths, a task which is awkward by definition. The task is complicated by the fixed position of each trouser leg relative to the other, which requires that both trouser legs be donned (at least partially) at the same time. The task of putting on trousers cannot be accomplished with surety from a standing position, but the task cannot be performed satisfactorily in the sitting position, either.
Putting on trousers may present a trivial inconvenience to the able-bodied, but when trousers are desired to be worn by those having muscular discomfort or weakness, temporary or permanent immobility or disability, balance disorders, arthritis, nervous system damage or adjunct surgical appliances including immobilizers and the like, the difficulty of putting on conventional trousers becomes significant and often insurmountable. As an unfortunate result, patients and others on whom trousers cannot be easily positioned often choose (or their health care providers choose) to do without them. The psychologic disadvantages of having to forego an accustomed garment are profound, and it is well established that individuals who experience discomfort, confusion, disorientation, anxiety or depression or even moderately severe pain can often be made to feel better simply by dressing them--or enabling them to dress themselves--in their customary, psychologically comfortable attire.
A trouser garment which is both good looking and which can easily be positioned and removed would have application not only in traditional patient settings, but could be used to advantage by children with handicaps and by young children learning basic dressing and bathroom routines. Ideally, also, an easily positioned trouser would also accommodate urinary catheters for both men and women.